


Please Say to Me Ten-Thousand Words

by diealittlebetter



Category: Z Nation (TV)
Genre: Apocalypse, F/M, OFC - Freeform, ZNation - Freeform, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 09:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3375608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diealittlebetter/pseuds/diealittlebetter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paige Thompson is just trying to prove she can survive. A task that saves her life and puts her on a cross-country adventure to possibly save the human race. Now she just has to get there and make sure the people with her stay safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Say to Me Ten-Thousand Words

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I saw a sufficient lack of ZNation fan fiction and decided to fix that to the best of my ability. Please enjoy!

"I'm coming with you!" I shout out to Warren and Garnett as they loaded up in the pick up truck. They were transporting the two men who had shown up at Camp Blue Sky last night, both of which were a little unsettling. But with Addy and Mack gone there was no one to hang out with at Blue Sky, plus I wasn't a little kid anymore, and going on a simple transport mission should definitely help me prove myself, if only a little.

I had turned 18 half a year ago and was completely capable of protecting myself and others. No one else saw me this way, they had only just recently allowed me to carry a gun, which was stupid considering I was a rather decent shot. You had to be if you had survived this long. 

"No," Garnett answered simply, getting in the drivers seat and starting the truck. 

"Why not?" I ask, leaning into the open window of the drivers side door so he couldn't drive off before giving me an answer. I had made that mistake three too many times. 

"One- Mack would kill me if he found out. Two- you're not old enough to come," the finality in his voice put a frown on my face and a crease between my eye brows. 

"Mack's gone and if we're back before sundown it won't matter. Plus I'm 18, a legal adult by old standards," I fight back, the finality of Garnett's tone and face not putting me off in the slightest. 

"Charlie let her come, she'll be fine," Warren said on my behalf from the passenger side. Garnett's head whipped around to look at her, as I let a soft laugh spill from my lips. Warren gave Garnett a brief look, before shooting me a smile that I returned with glee. While most people thought Garnett's orders were final, the true person in charge was Warren. 

"Either way you decide," one of the visitors in the back spoke up, "hurry. We have places to be." It was the dark skinned man, the one in an army looking uniform. 

The visitors comment made Garnett huff out a deep breath and look back at me still standing outside his window. "Get in the back of the truck, and don't fall out!" He added as I whooped and jumped quickly into the bed of the pickup truck as Warren gave a small chuckle and the two visitors grumbled quietly amongst themselves. 

The truck pulled out of the safety of Camp Blue Sky and into the harsh reality of the zombie ridden world. The gates closed as soon as the truck was out of the way and a strange sensation settled into the pit of my stomach. I wasn't sure if it was excitement or dread, but either way I was going on a mission that would hopefully prove I could be every bit of adult they thought I wasn't. 

About an hour later it was time for our check in via radio and we pulled off the road and into a small clearing. I hopped out of the back and stretched my legs a little. Warren was standing a few feet away from the rest of us with the radio in hand and Garnett was staring intently at the two men, one of which (the one who had spoken earlier) had gotten out of the truck and was staring impatiently at Warren. 

"Blue sky this is mobile one. Blue sky this is mobile one, over." The silence on the other end was starting to put me on edge. "Hey guys I need you to get back to us. It's time for our 8 a.m. signal check."

The sickly looking man still sitting in the truck spoke up, "What are you wasting time for? You said yourself they'd be fine." 

Garnett looked at the two men once more, "Look there must be something wrong." He shot me a look willing me to stay alert to the two men standing as he got out of the truck and walked over to Warren. "If we don't hear back from them soon we're going to have to go back." 

The dark skinned man standing outside the truck looked almost shocked at the proclamation "I don't think I can let you do that." The mans fingers itched towards the trigger on his gun and although it was facing the ground I silently unholstered my own weapon in preparation for the worst. 

Garnett turned from where he had been facing Warren and looked the lieutenant straight in the eyes. "If somethin's wrong with my people I don't give a damn about your mission. Or you."

Warren was quick to back him up as she headed towards the truck. "We're going back." 

That's when the gun came up, pointing at Warren with a steady hand. I swiftly lifted my own gun and aimed it right at the back of the mans head. "Put it down," I command, and while my hands on the gun might not have been as steady as the lieutenant's, my voice has a calm steeliness to it that makes him do as I say. 

"Look, I appreciate your loyalty to your folks. I do. But you don't know what I know about this man." His gun was now back to hanging loosely at his side and his hands were held up, though only slightly. 

 

"Why should we believe a word you say?" Warren asked, caution and doubt heavily lacing her tone. 

"Get out of the car!" The lieutenant roughly commands his friend. "Show them why you're so damn important." His voice was starting to take on an angry quality and my grip tensed back up on my gun. He walked over to the truck and basically dragged his companion from the car. "Show them why so many good men died getting you this far. Show them!"

I saw the mans hands reach down and start to pull up his long black sleeved shirt, exposing his torso that I couldn't quite see. I kept the gun trained steady on the two men as I gauged Warren and Garnett's facial reactions to what they were witnessing. The two had looks of sick disbelief and Warren was the first to break the tense silence. 

"Why is he still alive?" The question had me confused but not as confused as Garnett's follow up question. 

"And not a zombie?" Garnett's own gun came up at that and a look of ferocity swept over his features. 

"Hey! Hey!" The man lifted his hand to warn Garnett that shooting would be a very very bad idea. "He was given the only dose of an experimental vaccine right before he was bitten."

Both mine and Garnett's gun lowered at that statement. I could clearly see the looks of skepticism on Warren and Garnett's face, and was curious as to what my own face looked like. My mouth was gaped open like a fish and a small stupid question escaped my lips, "What?"

"Those undead bastards got two of my ribs right here," one of the mans hands let go of his shirt to point to something on his torso. 

"Shut up!" The other man growled, "At least your still alive. More than I can say for my own men." He looked back to Warren and Garnett, "You're looking at the only human known to have survived being bitten by a zombie. He body carries the antibodies of the ZN1 virus. If we can get him to the lab in California they can use his blood and make more of the vaccine."

Everything was quiet for a few seconds as we all tried to process things, and it probably would have stayed quiet if a familiar voice hadn't started frantically calling over the radio. "Mayday! Mayday! Calling all Camp Blue Sky. This is Doc with Thompson and Carver. What is your situation? Over."

At the sound of the voice Warren, Garnett and me all rushed over to the radio. "Hey Doc, it's me Garnett, what's going on?"

"Garnett! Thank God you're alive! We thought everyone was dead." You could hear two background voices on the other side, Mack and Addy.

"I'm not at Camp Blue Sky," Garnett confessed sharing a look with me and Warren before asking the question we were all dreading. "What's happening?"

A static noise filled the other end, and I could almost make out the arguing voices. "Say again?" Garnett asked a desperation filling his voice that I'd never heard before. 

Doc's voice was sorrowful and I thought I could hear crying in the background, "Blue Sky's been overrun. The whole place is on fire."

"Survivors?" I almost didn't want to hear the answer to that question. All my friends were back there. All the people we had been fighting through this with for the last three years. But I couldn't tune out Doc's response.

"Well there was a ton of gunfire a while ago but nothing since."

The clearing erupts in commotion as Warren jumps into the drivers seat and Garnett rushes over to the other side. I run to the back of the truck and throw my stuff into the bed before following after it.

"Hold up!" The man yells, still standing outside the truck with his companion. "We are not going back there!" 

"Well we are, so you can either get your asses in the truck, or you can stay here," Warren snapped starting the truck about to speed off before the man opened the door and shoved the other man inside and hopping in himself. 

We were hauling ass off down the road back to Camp kicking up gravel and causing a brown cloud to willow out behind us. The thoughts in my mind were going faster though. Like what if Doc was right and no one was left? What were we all going do? There was no way to give everyone back at Camp mercy, they'd kill us in seconds. 

My thoughts were interrupted when I spotted three figures running through the woods beside the road. "STOP!" I screamed, praying Warren would hear me. The truck tires squealed as Warren hit the breaks hard, and managed to stop after hitting four Z's. 

The three figures looked shocked, staring at where the zombies were just standing. "Get in!" I think it was Garnett who yelled at them. One of the back doors opened and the three quickly ran to the truck, followed closely by hoard of Z's. Doc hopped in the back and slammed the door shut just as Mack hit the side of the truck and shouted "Go, go, go!" signaling Warren to haul ass out of dodge.

Mack and Addy stared at me in shock as the truck continued speeding down the road. Mack had tear stains on his cheeks and it occurred to me before he even said anything, "I thought you were dead. We saw Blue Sky overrun and I thought... Then we heard Garnett, but he wasn't at the camp. Paige, the escape bus had all the kids and... And it was overrun. Everything was overrun and... And I thought I lost you. You weren't supposed to leave the camp and I thought I had lost you." Somewhere in his speech Mack had pulled me into a tight bone crushing hug, and though I'll never say I could feel tears dripping onto my shirt. 

"You can thank Warren for convincing Garnett to let me come. I wouldn't be here if they had said no." I admitted as he sat back next to Addy on the other side of the truck bed. 

A dry laugh escaped his mouth as he subtly whipped his face dry and answered, "I'll be sure to do that."

The rest of the ride consisted of them telling me exactly what had gone down. I almost wished I hadn't asked, but it was better to know now then let the curiosity eat at me all day. I was just about to ask them to stop when we reached our destination. 

Addy, Mack, and me stood up in the bed of the truck looking at the remains of Sleepy Hollow High School. It was an old high school that looked like it had gone through an apocalypse. Cars were littered about the front in various states of crashed. Not to mention the dust and smoke that was continuously raising up from the ground. 

The army man got out of the back of the truck and started searching for whoever he was supposed to rendezvous with. Everyone else just stayed where we were waiting to see what this guy would do. The air was surprisingly quiet, until it wasn't. 

"Is it them? Hammond, is it them?" The other guy had leaned out of the truck window and was looking at dark skinned man, who's name was apparently Hammond. 

Our baited breathes were sighed out as we heard a gun shot ring through the air followed by a solemn, "yeah." 

The man got out the truck and mumbled something about needing to pee. Everyone else soon followed him out of the truck then quickly adverted their eyes as he unzipped his pants and started to release himself right at the side of the truck. My side of the truck. 

My eyes widened in shock before I covered them with my hands and prayed someone would stop him. I heard a deep chuckle from down and to my left. Awesome, now the bastard was laughing at me. 

".... You! Zip it up and stay close to me," I only caught the tail end of Hammond's speech and was relieved when jackass did as he was told. 

"Hey where did all the Z's go?" Addy asked hopping out of the bed and standing next to Doc. 

"Moving out, like locusts," the old man answered. By now I was standing behind the two with Mack beside me. I had refused to hop out where the man had peed. 

"Yeah but they'll be back," Hammond reminded us all. No where was safe for long. "Garnett and Warren, clear the building. And you four," Hammond looked to Addy, Mack, Doc, and me, "check the vehicles."

"Damn, he could have at least remembered my name, " I mumbled as we all walked off to perform our respective tasks. 

Our job was easy, make sure the dead Z's were really dead, and check to see if there was anything useful in any of the cars. So far, all we got was a bottle of aspirin and a few maps. Small talk had started between the four of us and grunts could be heard every once and a while when one of us found a live Z. 

"Hey Mack," Addy called, starting off where a group of Z's were crowded around a metal cage. 

"What's in it?" I asked, sharing a look with Doc before we followed after the pair.  
"What are they after?" Addy asked as we got closer and heard the ferocious growls of the Z's. 

"There's only one thing," Mack answered us both before pulling back his weapon to kick ass. "Come on."

There were only about a dozen zombies. An easy fight for four of us. It wasn't long until we were staring at the hunched over form of a women maybe a few years older than me. 

"Hey?" Mack called, hitting his hand against the bars of the cage trying to wake her up.

"Can you get in?" I asked looking over to Mack who had already started heading to the lock. 

"Careful!" Addy warned, "She might be dead."

Mack was sitting on his heels about to place his hand on her tan shoulder when she shot up. I'm not sure if she overpowered him or just caught him off guard, but she soon had Mack slammed up against the bars of the cage with a knife to his throat. 

"Hey now!" I shouted at the women willing her to let go of my brother. 

"Wooowwww," Doc actually had the nerve to start laughing. "Well she ain't dead."

I was about to quip back when Addy starting using a soothing voice to try and coax the women away from Mack, "Hey it's ok. It's ok. We're good people, we just saved you, ok? Don't hurt him."

A few tense seconds passed before the women stepped back and apologized, "Sorry. I didn't know where I was. I must have fallen asleep."

"Asleep? How long you in this cage for?" Doc asked, all of us waiting for her answer. 

"Two days," she admitted looking down. 

"What's your name?" I asked walking over to the entrance of the cage and opening the door for her and Mack. 

"Cassandra," she answered. She had her right arm crossed across her torso, almost trying to hide her exposed stomach. 

"I'm Paige," I greeted with a small smile. "The one who you held a knife to is my brother Mack, the one currently checking his neck for any damage is his girlfriend Addy, and that is Doc." Each person gave a short nod in response to their name, though Mack was still looking a little uneasy. 

"We should head back to the others," Addy said after finishing checking Mack's neck. Murmurs of agreement rippled through the rest of us and we trudged back to the common area Hammond had pointed out to us before we had gone to far out. 

The walk wasn't too far, but the shock of the day was starting to fade and my body was beginning to drag. Though I was positive I heard a shrill crying as we turned a brick corner and faced the heavy wooden doors to the common area. 

"Is that a baby?" I asked the other three people who had stopped to stare cautiously at the door.

"Only one way to find out," Mack mumbled, gripping his knife tightly and slowly opening the door. 

"Hot damn," Doc sidestepped Mack and walked over to Garnett who was holding a small crying baby wearing a dirty yellow onesie, "never thought I'd see one of them bastards again." 

Mack, Addy, and Cassandra went to stand and sit on the other side of the room. Hammond was staring at Cassandra like she had personally offended him. The sickly looking jackass was starting intently at the baby. Warren was standing guard at the door. I stood in the doorway for second longer before walking over to take a closer look at the cute baby fussing in Garnett's arms. 

"He's a cutie," I cooed hoping it might soothe the baby some. Sadly all it did was cause a growl to erupt from the sickly mans throat. 

"Someone better shut that kid up before he attracts Z's like flies."

My light brown hair flipped over my shoulder in its tight braid as I shot daggers at the horrid man. "Hey jackass he's a baby. What's your excuse?"

"Oh hell no! I'm not going to let some little brat pretend to be all high and fucking mighty with me!" Mack stood up from his place beside Addy as the man started taking long strides in my direction. 

"Murphy!" Hammond stood in the middle of where me and the sickly man, who's name was apparently Murphy, were about to go at it, his finger and voice pointing to his companion, "Shut up. And you," his attention turned to Garnett and the baby, "do what you can. He's right about the Z's."

Me and Murphy stood staring at each other a second longer sizing each other up. I didn't want to be the first to look away but my gaze went back to Garnett when the baby let out a particularly high pitch cry. 

I could hear Hammond drilling Cassandra, but I didn't care until I heard her give an explanation about why the school was in the rough shape it was. "Those men showed up about a week ago. They cleared out the school and set up some kind of camp. But word got out there was food. Lots of it, in the bomb shelter. Yeah, it didn't take long. There were too many people. The soldiers shot some of the locals and that brought the Z's. You can guess the rest."

Everyone quickly exchanged alarmed looks as Hammond started issuing out orders after learning what had happened. None of us knew this guy. What happened if he was like the others and simply shot us out of convince instead of helping us? I was shocked when Mack, rather than Garnett or Warren, was the one to point out the fact that he was the outsider. 

"Hey! We haven't talked about this!"

"We can talk about it later," Hammond's voice had taken on a chill that made my blood run cold. Dear God, please don't let Mack push him any further. "Right now you do what I tell you."

We all stood a moment longer waiting for Garnett to give us his orders. Hammond could threaten us all day long, but our loyalty to Garnett outweighed that. Garnett's slight head nod was the true thing that made us rush along to our respective jobs, not the loud "GO!" Hammond shouted before taking Warren to go kill some incoming puppies and kittens. 

Mack grabbed my arm as he left the room, Addy and Doc trailing behind us. Cassandra was staying behind with Murphy, Garnett and the baby. My legs stumbled a few times as I struggled to keep up with my brother as he dragged me to the front of the school. 

He pushed me in front of him, almost making me fall on my face. "Listen to me Paige. You steer clear of that Murphy guy. He's trouble and I don't want you getting near him."

"I can take care of myself Mack!" I argued, even though I knew wholeheartedly that his advice was good. "I'm not a little kid anymore."

"No, but you're still my little sister and under my protection. So listen to me and steer clear of Murphy."

"Whatever, lets just get the supplies," I mumbled walking off. I know I shouldn't be fighting Mack, and that he just wanted what was best for me. But if this was real, if we were really about to follow Hammond around and be in the world, Mack wasn't going to be able to focus on protecting me all the time. He was going to have to let me watch myself. He was going to have to trust me. 

The front was a wreck. Smoking cars, rotting carcasses, and random chunks of metal littered the dry and barren ground. There wasn't a lot to scavenge either. A few bullets here, a random bag with a half full water bottle there. 

"Hey Doc can you come tell me if these are anything?" Addy called Doc from where he was about to pull a knife from the chest of one of the dead. 

"Sure thing!" He called walking over to the car Addy was sitting in. Before he got too far he turned to where I was looking through a backpack a few feet away, "Hey Paige, can you get that knife?"

"Sure thing Doc," I answered dropping the empty bag and walking over to the rotting Z. The knife was pretty decent, I could see why Doc wanted it. It had a good handle and the blade was just long enough for optimal zombie slaying. 

I didn't know who touched who first, but a rotting hand was soon gripping my own. There wasn't enough time to pull out my own knife as the Z jumped up from the ground and attacked me. My hands were pressing against the Z's shoulders trying to keep it at bay long enough for someone to kill it. I knew we were all screaming, but at the moment I could quite make out what was being said. All I knew was that I was about to die for a knife. Like damn, never anything cool. 

But I didn't die. My hands fell along with the corpse of the twice dead Z. A huge hole had been blown through the side of its head. But no one could get a clear shot on the ground. I looked up just in time to see my black haired savior scatter out of sight along the roof. 

"Paige!" Mack came up to me, pulling my hands from the Z's shoulders so it could fall the rest of the way to the ground. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah," I whispered looking at his blue eyes that matched my own before looking over to Doc. "But you can get your own damn knife next time."

"Fair enough," Doc conceded giving me a quick once over to make sure I was really ok. "But I think it's time for us to head back."

Addy took my hands from Mack's and let him lead our group back to the common area. She placed her arm around my waist and brought me close to her side as we walked. While Addy and Mack were a couple, they still made sure I never felt left out. Especially in the beginning, before Camp Blue Sky when we were on our own. So it wasn't weird to see any one of us comforting the other after a close call. And that definitely qualified as a close call. 

When we reached the rest of the team Addy let go of my waist, and we stared at the group of survivors. Garnett had his arm across Murphy's throat pushed up against the side of the building, while Hammond had his gun aimed straight at Garnett's heart. I could see Addy about to ask where the baby was, but a feral growl on the other side of the door stopped her. 

"Typical," I muttered. Why would anything go even remotely to plan? I mean it hadn't this far. 

"Let him go or I will send you to walk among the dead," Hammond warned Garnett whose eyes were still locked onto Murphy's. 

Garnett pushed a little tighter against Murphy's windpipe before shoving off and turning to leave. "Let's go."

Hammond quickly agrees and goes straight to listing seating arrangements before he's cut off by Warren, "What about the baby thing? "

"You're not seriously going to leave it like that are you?" I was shocked, Garnett always, always, gave mercy. 

"It sounds so sad," Addy added looking at the door being held shut by Warren. 

"It's not sad, it's a zombie!" Doc argued looking at Addy like she had sprouted an extra head. 

"Amen brother! Let's go!" Murphy's tone almost has a hint of laughter in it and a conglomeration of sneers are sent his way, although I don't think he noticed. 

Garnett was about to volunteer to go give it mercy before Hammond put a hand on his shoulder and told us to be ready to leave in two minutes. He nodded at Warren who quickly opened the door just enough to let Hammond in before shutting it even quicker when he started calling for the zombie baby. Creepy. 

"If we wanted to ditch these two, take the truck and run, now would be the time," Doc casually mentioned after a few tense seconds of silence. Even Mack gave him a weird look at that one and he quickly changed his tone, "just saying."

It couldn't have been but ten seconds after the comment that terrorized screams could be heard from inside. A shared look of horror washed through us as Garnett ripped the door open to the heart shattering scene of Hammond being mercilessly torn apart by Z's. 

It might have been Garnett, but more likely Warren, who raised their gun up first. Whoever it was, we all soon followed, guns aimed to end the pain of the living dead. I hoped no one was looking as I closed my eyes and pulled the trigger like everyone else, unable to stand seeing the light fade from Hammond's eyes. 

We didn't stay long. Warren took us to the trucks she had managed to start up with Hammond's help. An armored truck that seated two, an SUV that seated up to five and the truck we had driven up here.

No one made a move to get in one though. We all just kind of stood there in a circle wondering what the hell we were supposed to do now. We couldn't go back to camp, the rendezvous point was a hot mess, and the longer we stayed here waiting the bigger a target we became. 

"Are we just going to sit here?" I asked, not trying to be rude, just wondering if I had the time to sit. 

Sadly this was not the thing to say, because Murphy went off threatening to take the truck and leave. And who could blame him? I wouldn't want to be the savior to humanity in such a fucked up place. Everyone started arguing, talking over one another, and trying to get their point across. I groaned softly walking a few feet away from the rest of the group praying they would figure it out soon. 

"Delta-X-ray-Delta this is Northern Light." I almost don't hear the static voice over the sounds of the group arguing. "Delta-X-ray-Delta this is Northern Light, come in."

"Guys shut up!" I bark running back into the room with the dead Z's and finding the voice coming from Hammond's radio. I pull it from its holster on Hammond's shoulder and rush back outside where everyone else is staring at me strangely. 

"Hello?" I ask into the radio, wondering if maybe I had just imagined the voice. 

"Hello?! I need to talk to Lieutenant Hammond."

"Yeah," I draw out looking at the expectant faces of my group. "That's gunna be a problem."

"What why? I need to speak to Hammond, now!"

"I'm sorry you can't. Hammond is dead," I confessed swallowing hard. 

"I don't copy," the denial in the guys voice was pretty thick. "Did you say Hammond was dead?"

I looked at the rest of the group, some people not quite meeting my eyes. "I'm sorry."

The line was quiet for a few seconds before he asked another set of questions, "Is the package safe?"

"Um package?" Everyone looked back at me with questioning looks. What was this guy talking about?

"I need to speak to whoever is in charge," the voice didn't answer my question. 

"Wait who are you?" I tried to ask but he kept asking for who was in charge. 

"Who is it?" Warren asked stepping up to my side. 

"They won't tell me. They just keep asking for who's in charge." I hold out the radio for Warren to take.

"Oh no," she said lifting her hands so she couldn't take the radio. "You are." 

The rest of the group followed her gaze to Garnett. He had a steely look on his face as he stared back into her eyes almost like he was drawing his strength from her. Everyone waited with baited breath as he took the radio from my hands and introduced himself to whoever was on the other side of the line. 

Garnett walks a few feet away so we're unable to make up out what the voice on the other end is saying but we hear Garnett loud and clear. "Yes he's alive... Do you mean the lab in California?" It's a few seconds before his voice starts to panic. "But we don't know how... We don't... Who are you?!"

Garnett keeps the radio near his ear, but we all know there's no one talking back anymore. The dead silence is almost as unsettling as the look on Garnett's face. No one dares to say anything until Garnett tells us the radio has gone dead. 

"So?" Warren spoke up for the rest of us. 

"So," Garnett squares his shoulders and looks at us. "It looks like we're taking Mr. Congeniality here to California."

"Says who?" Mr. Congeniality himself growls out. 

"Says me!" Garnett finally snaps into his leader role, throwing the radio onto the ground as he stares at Murphy. "And I'll be damned if you try to stop me."

"Great," Murphy mumbled staring at. Garnett as he opened the truck door he was standing next to and got in. 

"Are all the supplies loaded up?" Garnett asked Warren.

"Yes sir," she answered with a slight smirk tugging at the edges of her lips. 

"Good," a smile of its own starting to form on his own lips. "Me and Warren will take the armored truck at the back, Mack and Addy I want you riding with Cassandra and Mr. Congeniality in the SUV in the middle, and that leaves Paige and Doc to take the truck up front. Got it?"

We all give nods before taking off to our respective vehicles, happy to be on the move. I was happy to be with Doc, I mean besides almost getting me killed earlier he was the funniest one in the group. Besides me of course. 

"Hey you wanna let me drive?" I asked with a smirk on my lips and a raised eyebrow. 

"Doc don't you dare!" I heard Mack shout from where he was starting the SUV. 

"I hadn't planned on it," Doc called as we got into our respective sides of the truck.

"Joy kill," I teased. "I would like you to know I am a great driver and I even had my learners permit before the world went to hell."

"Still not risking it," Doc shook his head with a smile on his lips as he pulled farther away from the high school. 

"Wait!" I called looking out of Doc's window at the slow moving figure on the side of the road. "It's him! The guy who saved me!"

"Damn, I think you're right!" Doc slowed the car as we pulled up beside the guy. He could only have been a few years older than me, at most, but he looked to be 18. He had on a gray-scale camo shirt and some long black pants. He was actually really cute. I mean for someone surviving in the apocalypse and all. 

"You're the sharp shooter who saved Paige earlier aren't you?" Doc asked leaning out his window. The guys eyes flickered over to my own and I could feel a blush start to color my cheeks. Ok maybe he was cute even outside apocalypse standards. "We wanted to thank ya!" His eyes stayed locked with mine until Doc continued on, "Hey, you need a ride?"

The green eyes finally left mine as he smiled a minute amount as his shoulders went up in a half shrug. He walked to the back of the truck and easily hopped right in the bed. The sound of metal being hit soon alerted Doc he could continue driving. A task he did with a glint in his eyes and a teasing smile on his face. 

"I think I just got you a boyfriend."


End file.
